


When you love someone

by Jessie24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie24/pseuds/Jessie24
Summary: you don't get to choose who you love. Misha finds out the hard way.





	When you love someone

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. I apologize in advance for spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are really appreciated:)

Misha pov

All I wanted was to belong somewhere. Be accepted and wanted.  
So when I first arrived on the set of supernatural and saw Jensen and Jared, I was afraid that I would be the third wheel. They were really good friends for several years and I was the new guy. I thought of myself as a good man, at least I try to be. But I am aware of my own flaws. I am shy at first, socially awkward and people find me a little weird most of the time. And while I am married to the woman who understood me like nobody else. I always felt a little alone, my great imagination tried to fix that, but sometimes I just want someone, a friend, someone I could be myself with and like me just for who I am, without me trying to be someone I am not. 

In the beginning, they were polite to me but we weren’t really friends. We had a good time on set. They pranked me and let me laugh. Overall they were very friendly but I didn’t have the same connection with them as they had with each other. While that made me a little sad, I was overall happy with my life.

It all began to change when Destiel became canon. I and Jensen have great chemistry ( we even won a price) the looks we share and the subtle touches were scripted. And when destiel became canon. I took great pleasure in rilling the fans up. But I always let Jensen decide how far we take it. I didn't feel uncomfortable with the whole Destiel situation. Because while I was married to the woman of my life, I wasn’t completely straight. I don't know how to define myself, bisexual or pansexual and I couldn’t care less if I am honest, I don't believe in putting people in boxes. You love who you love and that’s it. And while Jensen and Jared ( and even the cast) knew that about me, they didn't judge me for it. 

Jensen was a different story. He was straight for as far as I knew, and he didn't feel comfortable with the whole Destiel situation, at least in the beginning. But with each season Jensen became more lose about Destiel and even flirted with me during conventions. Kiss on the cheek, hugs, crazy poses in photo ops. It was then when we became really good friends. We began to spent time together outside of supernatural. We went to dinners, clubs, and even boat-trips. So all good you would say.....

Here is were Jared comes in the picture and where my story really begins.


End file.
